The adventures of Ken and Spark!
by Spyro395
Summary: no this isnt about finn and jake, this is my own parody of it, it involves thier world, but away from Ooo, it takes place in the badlands. this is my first story that i am posting, i will relase a chapter every wensday! also please read the pre chapter notes for some info, hope you enjoy this, and i am looking for anyone intrested in drawing a cover image for this story, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... This my first story that i present to you, i hope this will be read, if not oh well, also take in mine, THIS IS A PARODY OF ADVENTURE TIME, i do not own adventure time, but this is my version, please note, i am pen to suggestions on charchters ill accept all, but not charcters from the show, please do not steal my story or use it in anyway with out my permission, also in any review or pm were you wish to be noticed first, please call me spyro395, spyro, or 395, ill answer any, but enough of me talking, lets get to the story**!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Wake up!" Ken groaned as he rolled over facing away from the reptiallin voice. Ken was 19, about 5' 11", white skined, crimson eyes, very fit and toned, smart, and human. The voice was coming from his sister Spark, a vampire dragon sister to be accurate, she was just a fleding dragon about half of Ken's age and about knee high, her scales were a obsiden color with a tinting of red.

"I will set your blanket on fire" Spark said, this got Ken moving because he knew she was serious.

"Darn it Spark! I was having a nice dream!" he moaned loudly as he tried to recall his dream.

" well sorry, k" Spark replied using his nickname as she moved to the cave entrance to keep a eye out as he got ready.

He packed all thier gear into his hiking bag, he then attached the 5 gallon jug of water to the bag. Then he put his black cloak on, followed by his black mask that covers his face from under his eyes to the edge of the cloak hiding his mouth, nose, and ears from sight, next he put on his gloves that had 4 finger portions allowing him to disguise his pinkie. once that was compleated he pulled his hoodie over his head hiding his buzz cut brown hair and leaving only his red eyes to be seen. Ken then grabbed his bag and put it on and secured it, after that was done he grabbed his sword and place it on his left side belt so he could grabb it in case and he put his modified crossbow, that allows him to fire severl bolts in a short time, onto the side of his bag where he can pull it out. once he was satisfied with the gear he walked to the entrance but stopped short and waited for the all clear signel. After a few moments he saw Spark twitch her tail, thier sign for all clear, and he headed out. as he passed his sister he felt her jump onto the top of the bag, but the extra wheight was nothing compared to the heat of the Bad Lands. The Bad Lands were a bad place to be unprepared, water holes were miles apart, sands hide monsters and maruders (the Prince's forces), the tempertures were hot enough to cook raw meat, and the humans were hunted don to the last one, Ken.

Severl uneventful hours later they came upon a spring with a banna tree growing next to the springs edge, but as he neared he saw the sand shift slightly and he froze.

"Hey spark?" he whispered up to the dragon on his bag.

"What?" she whispered back to him

"look towards the spring, near the tree, i saw movement in the sand" he whispered back right as the sand shifted agian.

"Sand worms" they whispered in unison, as Ken pulled out his sword and Spark took to the sky to gain a better look, after a moment she flew back down to hover within whisper range.

"How many?" Ken whispered to Spark

"I don't know, nothings moved, but i spotted some caves not far from here" She whispered back.

"Okay, were faster so we will use that to our advantage, ready?" Ken stated as he tightened the straps on his bag.

"Go!" Spark yelled before leading the way

"Alright, want some of me? Well lookes like your going to need to catch me!" Ken said before running full speed following Spark but slowed down the last 10 yards, smiling. when he reached the cave he busted out laughing earning a bemused look from Spark.

"Whats so funny?" she asked

"We got scared by the wind!" he said before he started laughing agian joined by Spark. unnoticed by either of them was a dark figure hiding behind some rocks, studing the figures that runied her sleep.

* * *

**Alright theres my first chapter, i hope you like it, next chapter will be out hopefully by wendsday, thats when i want to post all my chapters from now on, please review, follow, fav, and also if you like Adventure time and FinnxMarcilne type storys, check out my fav storys and read those, great storys, also at the start of each chapter ill answer any reviews that have questions about the story, questions about me ill answer by PMs, once agian thans and have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

alright guys! chapter two is here, shorter then the first one but i swear they will get longer, sorry i lied about posting on wensday. but i changed my mind, ill post when i get done with a chapter, so enjoy this chapter and please review, telling me my mistakes or what i did best, also fav and follow, oh and one more thing, would you guys perfer if i stay in third person or go into first person? let me know on what you think and whichever gets the most votes it will happin, alright no to get to the story!

* * *

"Pity, i was looking foward to a easy kill" Rose said as she she bared her fangs, and her nails grew longer and sharper becoming claws. with out a moments notice, Rose leaped at Ken by surpise and knocked him off balanced. While Spark jumped onto Rose's back and bit into Rose'

"you hungry?" Ken asked looking into his bag for something to eat.

"Oh i'm starving!" answered a annoyed voice from behind the two.

Both Ken and Spark jumped up and turned around facing the hooded figure that spoke to them.

"Who are you" Ken asked looking towards his sword, which was severl feet away, and Spark curled her lips back exposing her sharp fangs.

"My name is Rose, and your in my home, now i would like for you to leave, NOW!" she said angrily.

"Not when its night outside, Night Terrors will kill us before we get far" Ken replied

"Not my problem" Rose said with un-care in her voice.

"Yea? well were not leaving" Ken said slightly annoyed at Rose

"Too bad, at least ill get my breakfast" she said as she tilited her head up with a wicked simlie plastered on her face.

"What do you mean breakfa-" Ken said before getting cut off

"She is a vampire Ken!" Spark said with realization

"Oh you are a smart one, now who's first to become a husk" rose said sinisterly as she looked at Ken.

"How about... no" Ken said before he pulled out his dragon blood sword.

"Pity, i was looking foward to a easy kill" Rose said as she she bared her fangs, and her nails grew longer and sharper becoming claws. with out a moments notice, Rose leaped at Ken by surpise and knocked him off balanced. While Spark jumped onto Rose's back and bit into Rose's skin.

"Get off you little brat!" Rose yelled out before grabing Spark and throwing her at the wall, knocking her out.

"SPARK! ill kill you for that!" Ken cried out before charging at rose and cutting a gash into Rose's side.

"Arghh!" Rose grunted out as she fell to her knees

"not so tough now are you?" Ken said with hate in his eyes

"What was that?" Rose replied differntly

(was that fear i heard? she does looked scared...) Ken thought as he lowered his sword and looked down at Rose. (maybe she is scared, maybe she only attacked because of hunger, well she is really skinny) Ken thoughut as he was again, but as he was thinking, Rose passed out from hunger and exuastion.

"ahh great" Ken huffed as he got his med kit from his bag and waled over to Rose to wrap up her wounds her up.


End file.
